It All Started With A Mouse
by i.want.my.money.back
Summary: What Lee said started Tenten’s madness and Neji’s unlikely sweetness. NejiTen


It All Started With A Mouse

What Lee said started Tenten's madness and Neji's unlikely sweetness. "Tenten-san! I would truthfully and youthfully say you do look like a mouse! Minnie Mouse!" NejiTen

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

________________________

"GAI-sensei!" Lee shouted_ youthfully. _"Good morning! Such a beautiful and youthful day!"

"Lee, say the word again and you're off to forever youth." Tenten said, as she leaned on a tree. Apparently, it's PMS time.

"Oh, Tenten-san! Don't speak like that! I would gladly accept to be _youthful _forever! I hope you do be _youthful_ too as you really look like the famous and ever _youthful_ Disney character, MINNIE MOUSE!" Lee winked and flashed her a twinkling smile.

No one dared to laugh.

Not even Gai dared to compliment Lee.

Neji didn't even dare to make a sarcastic comment.

Even the birds didn't dare move out of their nest.

Even the leaf that was about to fall got delayed.

_MOUSE?!! MOUSE WHAT? WHO LOOKS LIKE A MOUSE?!! MOUSE? MINNIE MOUSE?!! MINNIE MOUSE WHO?! _Tenten thought.

"…_as you really look like the famous and ever youthful Disney character, MINNIE MOUSE!"_

_Oh, Lee said I look like Minnie Mouse. Okay, it's no big de— WHAT?!_

"WHO LOOKS LIKE MINNIE MOUSE, HUH?!!" Tenten shrieked and came closer to where Lee was standing.

Lee looked at Tenten and he was immediately horrified and _terrified _of her for the first time. Lee started walking backward.

"Uh, um, ahaha, Tenten-san, don't ruin the _youthfulness_ of the day! Besides, I was just saying the truth, you _really look like that cute mouse, Minnie Mouse_!" Lee explained.

Neji sighed.

Lee was walking backwards till his back hit a tree and nowhere to walk backward to.

"What the hell did I tell you about saying that word again, huh?!!" Tenten's eyes were like a demon's (haha) and she was fishing out kunais and shurikens from her pockets.

"But, Tenten-san! You really are _youthful _and I would like to stay forever _youthful_!" Lee said. Apparently he didn't understand what the word "forever youthful" meant.

"All right! I'll make you see what _forever youthful _means, Lee!!! I'll make you be _youthful _forever!!!" Tenten said. "You shall stay as _youthful _as you are and that place where that second head of yours resides shall remain _youthful forever_! I shall make your family/clan be _youthful forever!_ " Tenten said.

(A/N: I'm so sorry for the body parts involved. :] )

Both Neji and Gai cringed at what the female member of their team just said.

"Tenten san! I am so sorry! Please!" Lee said as he was so shaking with fear that he wasn't even able to run.

"Oh, we will see about that Lee!" Tenten's hands were full of weapons and she was even biting a scroll in between her mouth.

Neji got hold of Tenten by her shoulders and Gai was guarding his _favorite _student.

"Oh don't you hold me back you two _youthful assholes with actually two heads but no brain!!" _Tenten snapped.

_How can she talk with a scroll in her mouth and she talks __dirty__!! _Neji thought.

Tenten struggled on Neji's firm grasps and he has to switch from holding her shoulders to grasping her by her stomach and her neck.

Neji looked like he was grasping a gorilla.

Gai gave Neji a look that meant, _Stop her! She's actually gonna kill Lee!! If not, she would surely injure him!_

Neji had no other choice, he judo-chopped her by the back of her neck and she instantly fell unconscious.

"Gai, take Lee out of here." Neji said. "I'll deal with Ten."

"Ten?" Gai asked.

"Tenten, I mean." Neji said. "Stop talking about claptrap and go!"

"Got it. As _youthful _as ever, Neji." Gai said.

"Stop or…" Neji began. "Oh wait, you're _forever youthful _already, so hey, I've got no threat." He smirked.

Gai blushed and hurried away.

Neji laid Tenten by the trunk of a tree and sat.

_What am I gonna do? She can still be in a tantrum after she wakes up._

After a few minutes Tenten woke up.

And she found out she was tied to the trunk of a tree.

"WHY THE HELL AM I TIED TO A TREE, NEJI?! WHERE THE HELL IS LEE?" Tenten said.

"Now, now, Ten, don't be so hot-headed." Neji said.

"My name is Tenten." She snapped.

"I like 'Ten'," Neji replied as he walked over to Tenten's tree and cut the rope with a kunai.

Tenten wriggled out of the rope and stood up.

"I didn't know you were so _vulgar _when you're angry," Neji smirked. Tenten blushed.

"Shikata ga nai…" Tenten said."I won't attend today's training. I might kill Lee if I see him today."

"Okay, I'll just tell Gai." Neji said. "But, wait…"

"What?" –Tenten

"Are you PMS-ing?!" Neji suddenly blurted out.

Tenten's mouth gaped open at Neji's question.

"Where the hell did you knew that phrase and what has become of you, Hyuuga Neji?!" –Tenten

"We studied it in the Academy, if you remember. I just think so because you aren't always so short tempered and.." –Neji

"And what?"

"You're eyes are closed to the truth that you actually look like a mouse."

Tenten drew a breath and closed her eyes. "Don't start, Neji."

"However, if you look like Minnie Mouse, I'd have to say you're cuter and I will gladly play the role of Mickey Mouse."

And that's how a single sentence and a certain cartoon character started everything between them. Everything.

_________________________________________________________________

**--okay. That was crack.**

**--it just came into my mind when I was sighing over Neji's picture and came across a picture of Gai's Team. I realized Tenten does not look like a bunny but actually looks like a mouse. Minnie Mouse to be cute. :]**

**--Mickey Love Minnie Forever!!**

**--and even so, I'm sure if we put Neji's **_**breathtaking **_**hair up, and style it like Tenten's, they will both look like the world famous and **_**forever youthful **_**love team of Mickey and Minnie.**

**--do you know what Tenten's hair looks like when it's down? I suppose (and do hope) that it falls to her tummy and is curly. It's not straight, it's curly! Of course, it's always braided and that puts the hair into curls. I'm sure if Tenten'll let her hair down, she'll be the most beautiful of our four girls. Haha. Not a joke, however. We don't want Neji to use Jyuuken in us, right? :]**

_**And that's how Tenten wore her hair down like Neji's. **_

**--how crack-y.**

**--PLEASE REVIEW and I'll be giving you plushies of Mickey & Minnie-as if-!! **

**LUVLOTS (I KNOW YOU..)**

**Katy**

IF UD LIKE A SEQUEL, TELL ME! ^^


End file.
